


Armistice

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2368, Armistice Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: It's the 450th anniversary of Armistice Day.  A short piece to honour the 100th anniversary.





	Armistice

“Are you ready for the service?”  Jean-Luc peered at his protégé who had taken special leave from the Academy specifically to meet his mother and Captain in the Captain’s home village of La Barre, France that weekend. 

“Yes, Sir. But...why are we here?” 

“It’s the four hundred and fiftieth anniversary of Armistice Day.” Wesley’s eyes went wide. “Wow.  Wait, what’s Armistice Day?”

Jean-Luc placed an arm on the younger man’s shoulder and told him about World War One and the importance of Armistice Day as they walked back to the Château his family had called home for centuries. 

“Wow.  And this day is important to you?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Ever since I was a child and my mother told me about our ancestor who fought and died in the war.  It seemed to make it more personal.”  Wesley pondered his words.  “Sir, do you think any of the Crushers or Howards fought in World War One?” 

“Most likely.  Your father’s family immigrated to the United States in the eighteenth century, but I think the Howard family was still in Scotland. You’ll have to ask your mother.”  Wesley shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll ask her about the Howards, but I don’t like asking her about Dad.  Not...not now...”  Jean-Luc gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Wesley, your father was my best friend.  Just because your mother is dating me now doesn’t mean she doesn’t still love your father.”

“I know, Sir, I’m sorry.”  They arrived at the house and Jean-Luc handed Wesley back his duffel.  “Your mother and I are in the guest room, so you can have my old bedroom.  The service is at eleven.  I expect a dress uniform.”

“Yes, sir.”  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smile.  “Oh, and you’re about to meet an energetic eight-year-old.  My nephew, Rene.  He’s been very excited to meet you.”  Wesley grinned. 

The small contingent of Picards and Crushers made their way into the village, the two Starfleet officers and one cadet in their dress uniforms.  Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand.  “You’ll be fine.”

“It’s a little daunting to be asked to give the speech today.  I hardly know what to say.”  Beverly eyed him and shook her head. “And _who_ has been practicing his speech all week?  You practically were reciting it in your sleep!”  He grinned at the woman he adored and was about to make a teasing remark back as they rounded the corner and he saw the small crowd of people gathered at the war memorial that had been standing in his village since sometime in the twentieth century.  He ran his hand lightly over the carved names and always paused when he got to _J Gessard, 1899-1917_.  He didn’t know what relation J Gessard was to him, but he knew that was his mother’s family name. He pressed his fingers into the outline, memorising the feel of the letters carved into the stone many centuries ago.  “Thank you,” he whispered to the statue as he turned towards the podium set up for his speech.

Jean-Luc took his place behind the podium, flanked by Beverly and Wesley, both standing at attention.  Jean-Luc chuckled to himself.  Rarely did he see Beverly standing at attention, and even less so for the younger man.  A small crowd had gathered, though significantly less than in years past. Jean-Luc wondered if people were becoming to complacent and forgetting about the sacrifice of those that came before him.  He cleared his throat.

“When I was a young boy attending these ceremonies with my family, I asked my mother why we were here.  She told me we remembered the past, not to celebrate it, but to prevent the same mistakes from happening again.  I know it might seem silly to remember a war that took place on our planet back when we thought we were the only planet and the universe revolved around us, but I think it’s even more important in these trying times when we think about the impact a galactic war would have. 

“And today, on this Remembrance Sunday,  I think it’s only fitting that we not only recognize our ancestors, but those who have died in the course of duty to Starfeet and the Federation”  he saw Beverly wipe a tear and Wesley stiffen next to him.  “I would like to call for a moment of silence where we can reflect on the losses France, Europe, and the world faced four hundred and fifty years ago, and the losses since.  Thank you.”  Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze as the crowd fell silent in observation of the lives lost.


End file.
